The invention relates to a packaging container for the reception and presentation of a group of articles, and more particularly to small display packs consisting of relatively rigid packaging material, such as corrugated paper board, for displaying retail items therein on a retail store shelf. The invention further relates to a process for producing and filling a packaging container of this type.
Current display packs serve multiple functions. One function is the containing of small retail packages, such as dried fruit, during transport and storage. Another is to serve as containers for displaying the small packages for sale to consumers. For the display function, the display packs are open on one side, namely at the top, allowing access to the contents within. A disadvantage of currently known display packs is the suitability for use with automated machinery capable of assembling, filling, and sealing the closed display pack. In many instances, known display packs are not suitable for use with the machinery used by the packers, who are forced to ship their products in a non-display pack style container to a co-packer who removes the items and repackages them in a display pack acceptable to the retailer. Accordingly, a display pack that is suitable with typical packaging machines used by packers is desired.